


Got me losing all my cool, cos I’m burning up on you

by HunnieDae, Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat Hybrid Kim Jongdae, Developing Relationship, Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hybrids, Hyung Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “That’s no fun,” Baekhyun whines. “Let’s have a little fun, cherry kitty.”~~~Jongdae wasn't expecting much when he started to tutor the campus alpha, hot Dalmatian hybrid Baekhyun. But somehow they've ended up here, with Baekhyun determined to make Jongdae his and Jongdae ready to give it all up. After all, cat's have nine lives, why not take a chance on Byun Baekhyun?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 253
Collections: K-Pop Ficmix 2020





	Got me losing all my cool, cos I’m burning up on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaolianhua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deceived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003149) by [xiaolianhua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua). 



> Thank you to the mods for running such a cool fest! 
> 
> To xiaolianhua, I kept the education setting but changed it to a college/university au to make sure the boys are in their twenties and of consensual age! I kept the hybrids and idea of loss of virginity and then put my own spin on the rest. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you to my sweetest other half for hauling my ass over the finish line! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Title taken from Dua Lipa’s ‘Cool’)

Despite what people might think, there are actually no benefits of being related to the Dean of the University. Jongdae is scrutinised more heavily than normal students and that means he has to be  _ perfect _ in every way. He’s in the top percentile for his age, species  _ and _ major. Now, who else can say that about themselves? 

Kim Jongdae is very much the preppiest, prettiest, purebred, Persian kitty-hybrid around. Everyone is on the prowl for Jongdae, but he doesn’t have time to date, not really. With his classes and extracurricular activities, there’s not much spare time to meet people. 

It gives him the image of a lone tomcat. People try to date him for the challenge and that gets Jongdae sharpening his claws. As a result, he’s never had more than a chaste kiss on the cheek. Normally, the thought doesn’t bother him but with his heat fast approaching, Jongdae’s entertaining the idea that he might decide to abandon his Knot-Bot. 

After all, he has a stud in mind. 

Byun Baekhyun. The most infuriatingly handsome, cocky, playful puppy to step foot on campus. He’s been flirting with Jongdae since they were in freshman year. Jongdae’s always written him off as a playboy, but these past few weeks have shown Jongdae another side of Baekhyun. The puppy had come to Jongdae, begging for a tutor to help pass his last semester courses and Jongdae can never really say no to a cute set of puppy eyes. 

It’s not like any of this is going to come easy to Jongdae, he’s a virgin, a kind of shy one at that. So, he’s been trying his best to prep himself, flirting with shop assistants and friends casually, trying to perfect something that Baekhyun is a natural at. 

There’s no doubt that this isn’t going to be easy. But still, Jongdae’s up for the challenge.

Right now, Jongdae’s on his way to see said stud, nervous and excited, the mixed feelings making his ginger tail all prickled and stuck out. 

People would say that Jongdae has gotten a little dressed up tonight. With his form fitting, skinny jeans and his only one-size-too-big t-shirt, he actually looks like he has a body, unlike his usual style of looking like a walking duvet cover. Sure, Jongdae will admit that he has put in a little more effort. Even if Baekhyun is already so easy to flirt with him, what’s wrong with showing off his curvaceous figure a little more?

Jongdae claws at Baekhyun’s door when he arrives. Baekhyun demanded that they have a secret knock, something Jongdae humoured because no one can really say no to Byun Baekhyun. He’s just  _ that _ convincing. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Baekhyun purrs as he opens the door. His towel is hanging dangerously low around his waist, long spotted tail poking out of the bottom. 

Oh, yeah, Baekhyun is a Dalmatian hybrid. A really good looking Dalmatian hybrid, It’s hard for Jongdae to tear his eyes away from the picture he currently makes, Baekhyun’s black and white spotty hair dripping wet, his pretty ears large and lax against his head in a way that makes Jongdae want to  _ bite _ . Water droplets trickle down Baekhyun’s neck, over his pecs and perky nipples, down his abs and disappear lower, lower…

“See something you like?” Baekhyun purrs again, hip cocked out arrogantly. 

_ Shit!  _ Jongdae snaps his eyes up to Baekhyun’s smirking face. Did he just catch Jongdae checking him out?  Dammit. Jongdae wants to play it a little cooler than being caught red handed within the first few seconds of Baekhyun opening his damn door. 

“You wish, Byun. Let me in, it’s freezing out here,” Jongdae retorts, rolling his eyes. But he knows his ears are perked up as they always are when something has caught his attention. 

Baekhyun laughs, but he does move to the side, only slightly. It means Jongdae has to brush up against Baekhyun’s practically naked body. God, Jongdae doesn’t know if it’s his impending heat or the fact that Baekhyun is so effortlessly sexy, but he can feel his cock stirring in his pants. Come on, he needs to have a little more self-control than this.

"We can't have your cute little fingers freezing, can we? How else would you be able to play with your yarn or whatever it is you cute little cherries do to unwind?" Baekhyun only just manages to dodge the swipe of Jongdae’s claws. 

Jongdae blushes instantly. He regrets ever letting his virgin status slip to Baekhyun. Baekhyun has called him a cherry ever since, always talking about how good it would be to  _ pop _ Jongdae. 

“Shut up,” Jongdae says coyly, adding, “at least I’m not the campus bike like you, everyone’s had a ride on you!” It comes out lighthearted, jokey. But even Jongdae is a little shocked at what he’s said. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun is brimming with pure glee. He laughs, “ _ Oh _ , what I would give to have you ride me. I bet you’ve got such a pretty pus—“

Jongdae swipes again as his blush intensifies. God, if he’s going to carry out his plan, he needs to stop acting so shy. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop,” Baekhyun holds his hands up in defeat, trying to appease Jongdae. 

Jongdae grounds himself, plucking up the courage to play his wild card. “You better,  _ hyung.  _ I’m here to teach you, so you better sit down, shut up and learn. Got it?” 

Jongdae’s been given some tips from Chanyeol, a gangly, super tall Husky hybrid on all things Byun Baekhyun.

More often than not, Chanyeol is wrong. But seeing Baekhyun’s eyes burst wide with shock and a little nervous rash appearing over his neck almost instantly, Jongdae knows that Chanyeol was one-hundred percent right. God, does it feel so fucking good to have the slightest bit of control over Byun Baekhyun. Jongdae wants to thank the heavens for Baekhyun’s hyung kink. 

Baekhyun stumbles to sit down at his desk, almost losing his towel.

The feeling of triumph floods Jongdae’s senses. Finally, he has the upperhand against Baekhyun. 

“What’s wrong, hyung? Cat got your tongue?” Jongdae grins like a Cheshire Cat and silently thanks Park Chanyeol for his wise and wily ways. 

Still looking a little starry eyed, Baekhyun shakes his head, grabs his pen and gets ready to learn. 

“Wait - you’re not planning on studying like that are you?” Jongdae stutters over his words, staring wide eyed at a Baekhyun that is man-spreading over the chair by his study table, bare chest and legs on display. 

“What? You want me to wear something special?” Baekhyun asks innocently. “That’s pretty kinky, seonsaengnim,” Baekhyun sing songs, a smirk on his face. 

“Go put on pants you idiot!” Jongdae demands, flustered. “I’m not going to teach you when you’re naked!” 

“That’s no fun,” Baekhyun whines. “Let’s have a little fun, cherry kitty.”

“Byun Baekhyun,” Jongdae bristles, fur standing on end as he glares down at Baekhyun. “Go put on pants or I am leaving.”

Baekhyun stands to his full height, startling Jongdae and nearly making him shrink back as suddenly all of Baekhyun is in front of him. He swallows, trying to make sure his eyes don’t dip below Baekhyun’s nose. 

“Hmm no please, baby? Why don’t you beg?” 

Jongdae feels a spark of something erupt in his gut, tightening in a way that makes him squirm as a deeper blush races up his face. It makes him hotter, seeing all of Baekhyun’s heated attention on him. 

He may not be a master flirt, but he knows what he should do. 

Without a word he turns on his heel and stomps towards the door. 

A hand catches his arm before he can get too far and then he’s looking at Baekhyun’s puppy eyes and droopy ears. Ha, gotcha. 

“Sorry, sorry, you’re just so much fun to tease, Jongdae-ya,” Baekhyun appeases, throwing a charming grin. “Please don’t leave me.”

Jongdae turns on his heel with a smirk on his face. “Now who is begging,  _ hyung? _ ” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen before a grin stretches out across his face. “Naughty kitty,” he purrs, stepping into Jongdae’s space and backing him against the door. 

Jongdae puts his hands up, palming Baekhyun’s naked chest. He swallows, knowing Baekhyun is staring at the way his adam's apple bobs. “You don’t get to p-play,” Jongdae says, bravery faltering at the undivided attention Baekhyun has on him, “until we’re done studying.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun coos, one bicep flexed by Jongdae’s head, his ears pressed back in a happy display. “I get to play with you as my reward? Why didn’t you just say so from the beginning, Dae? I would have been your good boy from the start.”   
  


Jongdae nearly chokes on his own spit, face heating up unbearably hot. “Baekhyun,” he whines, claws scratching at Baekhyun’s chest lightly. “Stop teasing!” 

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun appeases, a goofy smile on his face as he looks down at Jongdae fondly. “I’ll be right back, kitty.” 

“Hurry up,” Jongdae concedes, stubbornly looking the other way and tail swishing in slight agitation when Baekhyun beams, his own tail wagging and making his towel slip. 

Baekhyun goes to his bathroom and Jongdae sets up shop at the desk. All too soon, Baekhyun is back and Jongdae freezes. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks, smirking. He cocks his hip out, naked chest still on display. All that’s covering him is a pair of gym shorts riding low on his hips and high on his thighs. 

Jongdae’s eyes narrow but instead of falling into the prickle of shyness, he draws on his confidence instead. 

He stands up, right in Baekhyun’s bubble and takes the towel draped around Baekhyun’s shoulder. Without any second thoughts, Jongdae dries Baekhyun’s hair, nail just slightly catching a floppy ear in a parody of a scratch. 

Baekhyun arches in and then away, staring wide eyed at Jongdae. 

“Good puppy,” Jongdae coos, throwing the towel away. “I might even pet your head if you finish these problem sets.”

Baekhyun is still staring at Jongdae, pink lips parted in a look Jongdae knows all too well.

Accomplishment. Sweet, sweet accomplishment. 

The sexual tension simmers as they start hitting the books. To Baekhyun’s credit, he’s a fast learner. Jongdae finds himself unwittingly doling out praise as Baekhyun tackles problems after only a brief explanation. 

By the time they’re finished, Baekhyun’s hair has dried up fully, looking cute in its fluffiness. Baekhyun actually sat, listened  _ and _ learned. Who knew it could be this easy to train a pup? 

“Who’s a good boy?” Jongdae coos, a tiny bit mockingly. It’s an easy victory, being able to humiliate Baekhyun after being in the firing line for so long. The delicious feeling of flirting bubbles in the pit of Jongdae’s stomach, just above the twinge of his heat. “Hyung, you did really well.” 

Baekhyun preens, ears up and tail wagging. All of a sudden, he’s in Jongdae’s space. 

“It’s all thanks to you,” Baekhyun praises, face so close to Jongdae’s he finds himself holding his breath. “You know, you’re not just a cute kitty, Jongdae. You’re a good person.” 

Jongdae feels heat flare to his cheeks again. “I’m not-” he protests, shyly, eyes dropping. Bad move, because he’s reminded all over again of Baekhyun’s shirtless state. 

“You are,” Baekhyun says, firmly, grinning as he takes Jongdae’s hand. His hold is loose, letting Jongdae know he can break out of it at any time.

Feeling braver than before, Jongdae tightens his grip, holding Baekhyun's hand. Instantly, Baekhyun starts rubbing his thumb gently over Jongdae’s pulse point. It’s as affectionate as it is hot, making Jongdae’s nerves feel like a live wire from the caress of a hotter than hot alpha. 

“So tell me, Dae, how can I repay you?” Baekhyun’s perfected his flirty tone, it comes so easy to him, so naturally that Jongdae feels himself melting a little, warming up under the tension. 

Jongdae refuses to miss this opportunity; he let’s a pen ‘accidentally’ slip from his hold. It drops, bouncing off Baekhyun’s thigh and landing on the floor just under his chair. 

Feeling bold, Jongdae goes down on his knees, head slipping in between Baekhyun’s knees that almost comically fly apart at the sudden move. Because, what’s a subtle hint between friends? The whole ‘sucking dick as a reward for learning well’ is a thing, right?

“Jongdae—” Baekhyun says, voice strangled as his feet push off the floor, sending the chair skirting back in an irritating screech. 

“What?” Jongdae says innocently, staring up with wide eyes and mouth slightly parted. He feels emboldened by Baekhyun’s attention, makes him tap into a seductiveness he doesn’t know he has. It’s clearly working with how Baekhyun is staring at him, ears perked and tail erect as he waits for Jongdae’s next move. 

“Are you sure you want to play this game?” Baekhyun asks, voice breathy, eyes lidded with intent. 

Jongdae shivers, heart thudding fast and blood rushing at how good Baekhyun sounds with arousal in his voice. “Game?” he repeats. 

His senses alert him before his eyes or ears can. Jongdae gasps as he’s suddenly picked up and deposited onto the chair, Baekhyun’s two arms above his head and pushing Jongdae’s back flush back. A finger tips his chin up and Jongdae whines, soft and low. The tension between them is so thick, Jongdae can feel it on every inhale. 

“A little game of cat and mouse, baby,” Baekhyun says, a half smirk on his face. The way his two-tone hair falls around his eyes makes him look incredibly handsome as he uses the height difference to make himself look bigger. “Except, we both know who the cat is. And then my pretty little prey will be begging for hyung’s knot.”

Jongdae bites his lip, looking up through his lashes. His ears swivel wildly, his tail perked. Baekhyun is dangerous, Jongdae can feel it, the way he commands Jongdae’s space, fills it up and presses him back. He’d be the mouse, he knows it. But fuck it if that thought doesn’t make him wet. 

Jongdae bites his lip to stifle a gasp. It’s all he can do to meet Baekhyun’s challenging eyes. He won’t back down or submit but does let his eyes go lidded. He leans further back, until his throat is completely bared, pleased when Baekhyun’s slender fingers caress down to the dip of his throat. 

“What if that’s what I want?” Jongdae answers, voice low, practically a purr, but a  _ real  _ one. Jongdae knows how the way his throat rumbles can get people panting for him. 

Baekhyun shudders, eyes dropping to look at Jongdae’s adam’s apple again, watching it vibrate with the purrs. Jongdae wants Baekhyun to lick it,  _ bite _ it, to wrap his teeth around Jongdae’s neck and lock on, making Jongdae go limp with submission. 

There’s no denying that Jongdae can see Baekhyun’s cock filling in his shorts. Jongdae’s own cock is stirring, needy. Their entire bubble is filled with sensuality, and Jongdae can’t bring himself to try and burst it. He can see Baekhyun’s pebbled nipples, something in him is encouraging him to lean forward and  _ bite _ . 

God, why does Jongdae feel so turned on? It’s so lewd to have Baekhyun’s naked body so close, unabashedly showcasing Baekhyun’s attraction and arousal. Why does Jongdae like it so much?! He feels so overwhelmed. 

The heat prickles under Jongdae’s skin more as he finds himself reacting to Baekhyun’s advances. His cock starts filling out, feels slick wetting his hole. 

It would be easy, letting Baekhyun have his way with him. It would probably be the best sex of Jongdae’s life, given all Baekhyun’s experience. It’s what Jongdae wants, all he has to do is make the move, surge forward and kiss.

Or does he want Baekhyun to make the first move? To be taken and manhandled and dominated?

Jongdae hesitates, feeling a cloud of confusion fill his mind. 

It must show on his face, because Baekhyun’s demeanor changes within seconds.

“I can only have so much control with someone as cute as you, Jongdae,” Baekhyun breathes, inhaling deeply as if he’s trying to memorise Jongdae’s scent. “Just this, for tonight. Let me take you out?” 

Jongdae keens, an embarrassing sound that snaps him out of his revere. He pushes back and Baekhyun lets him go. He has a split second where he covers his face with his hands, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Before Baekhyun can comment, Jongdae forces himself to get under control. 

“If you’re serious,” Jongdae tries to say firmly, body still thrumming with the need to sway into Baekhyun, “you have to properly c-court me!” 

He looks up at Baekhyun defiantly. He’s expecting to be laughed at, to be called ‘cute’ but in a more condescending way. Baekhyun is known as a sex god on campus, why would he waste his time with a virgin kitty? 

Except, Baekhyun’s eyes go softer, and he kneels on the floor, palms on Jongdae’s knees as he looks up with a fond smile. “What do you think I’ve been doing for the past few weeks, dummy?”

Jongdae’s breath catches in his throat as the implications of all the fleeting touches, the campus pick-ups, the food dates, what they all mean. He finds a grin blooming on his face, hands shyly placed over Baekhyun’s. 

“Then, okay,” he agrees, grinning when Baekhyun does. 

Baekhyun walks him home, both of them clad in the biggest sweaters Baekhyun owns. They’ll meet up again tomorrow, they share a class, for their first official date.

He’s not proud of it, but that night Jongdae fucks himself while wearing Baekhyun’s sweater, inhaling deeply as he spreads his legs and uses a dildo to scratch an itch that reduces him to a pile of need. 

—

“Fuck, Dae!” Chanyeol groans, body tensing and arm muscles twitching as he tries to hold himself back. He’s wrestling Jongdae out of his clothes, ripping the baggy t-shirt from his body. 

_ “Yeollie,”  _ Jongdae whimpers, clinging onto Chanyeol’s hoodie, tiny paws clutching to the material in desperation. 

Jongdae can’t help but pant, breaths coming out short and laboured. Sweat is rolling down Jongdae’s neck, droplets dripping down and cooling the searing heat of his skin.  _ God,  _ he’s so fucking turned on. 

“What were you thinking?” Chanyeol growls through gritted teeth. “If anyone smells you in heat they’re going to struggle to control themselves. You smell so fucking  _ good _ .” 

Chanyeol’s words snap Jongdae back into reality. Despite Jongdae’s neediness, Chanyeol  _ isn’t  _ trying to fuck him. He’s trying to help Jongdae make it back to his apartment without every hybrid on campus propositioning him. 

“I didn’t realise my heat would spike so soon,” Jongdae whimpers, feeling his face flush at what he’s about to say next. “I wore Baekhyun’s jumper to bed, his scent must have brought it on quicker than I expected.”

Jongdae waits for Chanyeol to lecture him some more, but for a moment, Chanyeol just purses his lips, eyeing Jongdae. 

“At least Baekhyun hyung won’t keep chewing my ear off about how cute you are now you’ve both  _ finally  _ started courting. Still, your shorts are  _ soaked _ , Dae. Why did you think this was a good idea? You need to be at home—with your Knot-Bot or hyung.” 

Honestly, Jongdae wasn’t thinking. He didn’t want to mess up his 100% attendance score by missing a lecture for his stupid heat. He’s only in the pre-phase, he’s got a few hours before it really starts and this is the class that will determine what’s on the final exam. He can’t miss it. 

“You know what my family is like, what the faculty are like with me here. If I even step a toe out of line, don’t show up to class, anything, they will be on me so fast. I can’t afford to slack off right now. I need to be here.” A whine reverberates through Jongdae’s body and echoes through the room. He’s not sure he will be able to last the whole day, but he at least needs to show face. 

Despite the lectures, Jongdae knows Chanyeol will help him. On a better day, Jongdae would be kissing Chanyeol’s feet for being such an amazing friend, but now, Jongdae just doesn’t want to be late to class. 

The look of frustration and disappointment on Chanyeol’s cute little husky face has Jongdae squirming, hating knowing that he’s the one that has made Chanyeol look at him that way. 

“Yeol—I—” Jongdae doesn’t manage to finish his sentence before Chanyeol is shoving a giant hoodie over Jongdae’s head. Jongdae’s ears perk in irritation but settle as the warm fabric drapes over him and he hates to admit it’s nice that his tail is weighed down by the length of the hoodie. What would Jongdae have done if Chanyeol didn’t have a spare pair of clothes in his backpack?

Jesus fucking Christ, this hoodie smells like it’s been bathing in sex and all the fluids that come with it, ew, what the hell—

“Me and Sehunnie had to fuck Myeonnie through his heat while I was wearing this hoodie, it should smell strong enough for others to think it’s you that’s been fucked and claimed by us both,” Chanyeol takes a breath and the regret is evident on his face. He continues, “Don't look at me like that, this is the best thing I can come up with.” 

Jongdae can’t even argue with that, Chanyeol knows him too well. He lets himself be dressed in his best friend’s sex clothes and the scent alone is turning him on more. His ass is sopping wet,  _ fuck,  _ Jongdae really wants to be knotted right now. Could Jongdae really be pleasured as much as Junmyeonnie-hyung smells on this hoodie? Because Jongdae’s nostrils are full of Sehun, Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s scents. Jongdae never knew Chanyeol would be such a good fuck, agh!—

“Go, Dae. You’re going to be late. I’ll take your clothes and wash them.” 

With that, Jongdae gets pushed out of the music studio. He watches Chanyeol walk away, tail looking a lot more relaxed and relieved now he’s not having to smell Jongdae in heat. Jongdae wonders why he’s never taken Chanyeol and Sehun up on their offer. They both want to knot Jongdae, he doesn’t know why he rejects them every time. It’s not like Chanyeol, Sehun and Junmyeon are in a relationship, they’re fuck buddies, always looking for others to join in. Being covered in their aroused pheromones, Jongdae feels like he’s been stupid. 

But saving his cherry to be popped by Baekhyun? It does feel right. 

Quickly, Jongdae heads to class. Usually he’d be going home to his fuck machine, he’d let it knot again and again. Now, he just needs to get to Baekhyun

“Nice of you to join us, Jongdae-ya,” Professor Zhang announces when Jongdae walks into class. It’s the first time Jongdae’s been late and he can’t help but bristle at being called out. The last thing he needs is attention being drawn to him. 

Everyone is looking at Jongdae, noses flaring in slight disgust. It’s pretty bad manners to turn up in yesterday’s sex clothes, even without popping his cherry, Jongdae knows that. 

Baekhyun looks a little concerned, but not enough for Jongdae to think that Baekhyun already knows what’s going on

“Were you a bit slow on your kitten heels this morning, baby? You’re never la—” Baekhyun’s look of concern turns to a grimace. “Dae, why do you smell like that?”

A loud sigh interrupts them, booming through the speakers. Both of their eyes dart to the front of the room. “If you’re going to continue interrupting us, Jongdae, you should leave.” 

It is enough for Jongdae to keep quiet, staring at the front of the classroom. He can feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him, knows that Baekhyun will just want to help, will just want to know what’s wrong with Jongdae. 

Baekhyun paws at Jongdae’s hand under the table, entwining their fingers together in a way of silent comfort. It does work. They twine their tails together too, their first noticeable public display of affection. 

All Jongdae wants to do is explain to Baekhyun, tell him that this hoodie isn’t his, that he didn’t leave Baekhyun last night and instantly go and fuck around with two other alphas. 

Finally, Professor Zhang is veering off, about to tell the class to do some group work. 

Just as Jongdae feels some slick gush out of his hole, Baekhyun shoves his chair back, scraping it along the floor and then stomps towards Professor Zhang. Jongdae’s thankful for the noise because he’s pretty sure he just moaned aloud. 

The next thing Jongdae knows, Baekhyun is helping him out of the lecture hall, paw clutching onto the sleeve of Chanyeol’s hoodie. 

Jongdae’s glad he went for the attendance, but he doesn’t know what Professor Zhang was saying, so he’ll be screwed for the final exam and so will Baekhyun. 

“Stop worrying,” Baekhyun soothes, “I’ll get the notes off someone, we just need to get you home.” 

Jongdae whimpers and Baekhyun looks even more concerned, so he changes his path, avoiding all the people and going down a tiny corridor. 

They end up in an empty seminar room. 

Baekhyun crowds Jongdae against the wall, arms going around his waist to pull him in for a cuddle. “You are such a silly kitty, you know that?” 

“Baekhyun, I can explain—” 

“Shh, Chanyeol’s texted me and told me everything that went on before class. Why did you come in? You should have texted me, I would have come to your place and looked after you.” 

The words are sweet and sincere, but Jongdae’s mind jumps to the lewdest thoughts of Baekhyun  _ looking after  _ him by fucking him all day long. He whines at the thought, fingers clutching into the material of Baekhyun’s shirt. 

“I need you, hyung. Need your knot,  _ please,” _ Jongdae blurts out, disregarding Baekhyun’s question accidentally because he’s just so horny. 

“What—I—Dae,” Baekhyun stutters, looking more bamboozled than he ever has before. “You—I—”

Jongdae whines, pouting hard, “Hyung!!! I need you!” 

Baekhyun seems to gather himself a little. “Baby, I can’t give you that, not here, at least. I don’t want our first time to be while you’re going into heat and you can’t even be certain that it’s me you want to pop your cherry.” His face flushes red with his earnest words. Jongdae’s never seen Baekhyun blush like that before. 

“I wanted you to fuck me last night while I wasn’t going into heat and I still want to you fuck me now, hyung!” Jongdae whimpers, looking up at Baekhyun through his lashes, trying to look alluring. He lets his tail rub up Baekhyun’s leg, caressing it to show he’s totally down for this. 

Apprehensively, Baekhyun’s eyes search over Jongdae’s face, probably looking to see if Jongdae’s being truthful or not. 

Jongdae loves that Baekhyun cares so much, but right now Jongdae  _ needs _ Baekhyun to hurry up. He’ll be shifting out of the pre-phase soon and Jongdae will be a whiny, desperate mess by then. 

Baekhyun must find the confirmation he was looking for because his demeanour changes instantly. His chest rumbles with a growl, he crowds into Jongdae’s space in a more dominating way, distaste evident as it floods from his body. 

“Then I need to get you home and out of this shirt.” Baekhyun pulls Jongdae in for a filthy kiss, tipping Jongdae’s head back and searching the inside of Jongdae’s mouth with his tongue. When they break apart, Jongdae is pouting and Baekhyun finally adds, “It’s driving me crazy, smelling other alphas on you. You’re  _ mine.”  _

Jongdae’s inner omega preens at Baekhyun’s possessiveness and he happily lets himself be dragged out of the room, towards Baekhyun’s place. 

—

Baekhyun gives him one last chance to change his mind when they get to his room. "Are you sure you want to do this, baby?" he asks, eyes wide and sweet even as his body cages Jongdae to the wall. Jongdae just wants to claw his clothes to shreds, strip him down and let him fuck Jongdae for being so goddamn cute. 

“I’m sure, hyung! Get this off me, or do you want me to smell like Sehun and Chanyeol’s plaything while we fuck?” It’s a low blow, Jongdae knows that. The result is Baekhyun ripping the shirt to pieces, just like Jongdae had wanted to do. Baekhyun growls again, throwing it to the side. 

Instantly, Baekhyun is at Jongdae’s neck, lapping and licking at Jongdae’s skin to scent him, to get rid of the smell of other alphas. 

Jongdae’s body is alight with electrifying need. His heat is here and in full swing, he couldn’t be more desperate for Baekhyun, so even the slightest licks have him going wild. He moans aloud, baring his neck more. Smelling like Baekhyun forevermore would be an honour.

Baekhyun’s tongue has that delicious roughness to it, dragging over Jongdae’s pheromone gland and massaging it in a way Jongdae’s never felt before. 

It hits Jongdae then, that this will be his first time with Baekhyun, with anyone. He’s fucked himself enough to know all the sensations, but still, it makes him acutely aware that he wants this to be good for Baekhyun too. 

“God, Dae,” Baekhyun whispers against Jongdae’s neck, making goosebumps appear as his breath ghosts over the wet skin. “I’ve thought about this so much, thought about how you would look while I pleasure you. I can’t believe I’m finally going to fuck you. God, I like you so much Jongdae.” 

It’s so good to hear, so sweet to hear, but Jongdae’s mind skips over the niceties a little. He wants to beg, he’s so desperate and Baekhyun talking like that only ramps him up more. But, he doesn’t get a chance to beg because that’s when Baekhyun pushes him towards the bed. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae whines as his ass meets the mattress, tail manoeuvring expertly to avoid being crushed. Baekhyun is quick to wrestle the rest of Jongdae’s clothes off, sharing the desperation that Jongdae’s feeling right now. 

Then, Baekhyun moves back a little, eyes roving over Jongdae’s body, appreciative and lust-filled. “You are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.” 

The earnestness in Baekhyun’s voice has Jongdae flushing, going to cover himself because only now has his hazy mind provided that he’s  _ naked  _ in front of someone for the first time. 

“No,” Baekhyun growls dominantly, “don’t cover yourself, baby. Let me see you, you’re so fucking sexy, Dae.” 

Jongdae makes grabby paws at Baekhyun, needing the comfort of Baekhyun’s body close to his. 

It makes Baekhyun smile his brilliant smile and has Jongdae’s belly swooping with attraction. God, Baekhyun— _ Baekhyun _ is here, in front of Jongdae, taking his top off to show his flexing stomach muscles. Baekhyun sweeps his dishevelled, two-tone hair back off his forehead, getting it out of his eyes so he can stare Jongdae down with lust-filled eyes.

“Knot me!” Jongdae whimpers as soon as he sees Baekhyun in all his perfect glory. 

Baekhyun groans, caging Jongdae’s body underneath his own, ears perked up and tail whipping excitedly behind him. “It’s so hot to think of you knotting yourself straight away with your toy, but baby, it’s better to warm your body up first. Let me show you how good hyung can make you feel.” 

With that, Baekhyun folds Jongdae in half. Jongdae’s tail wraps possessively around Baekhyun’s wrist, loving that Baekhyun’s hands are prying Jongdae’s cheeks apart. Wait, what is Baekhyun going to do to him?

Jongdae’s unfocused eyes flicker to Baekhyun just in time to see Baekhyun’s tongue stick out as he laps over Jongdae’s hole. 

Keening, Jongdae writhes. The pleasure is blinding, a sensation his body has never felt before, someone licking and drinking from his most sensitive, private area. “Hyung!” 

“I've got you,” Baekhyun mouths against Jongdae’s hole. 

It’s devastatingly hot seeing Baekhyun’s dishevelled black and white hair swaying with the force of how Baekhyun is eating him out. Jongdae thought he would still be desperate to be knotted but that feeling has morphed, died down as his body is pleasured like never before. 

Baekhyun’s rough tongue circles around Jongdae’s rim before fucking back in again and Jongdae feels the slick pouring from him, covering Baekhyun. 

Jongdae’s moans are loud, in time with Baekhyun’s sucking and slurping. He should feel embarrassed, shy, but he doesn’t. It feels too fucking good to think of anything but being pleasured beyond belief. 

“I’m going to finger you, okay? It’ll probably feel different than when you do it yourself, the angle, my fingers being longer. I just wanted to warn you,” Baekhyun attentively whispers, face coming into full view for Jongdae to see. The lower half of Baekhyun’s face is covered in slick and it has Jongdae moaning again, he didn’t think Baekhyun could get any hotter. 

It’s so sweet how attentive and caring Baekhyun is being. When Jongdae nods, Baekhyun’s face disappears again, only his Dalmatian ears visible in Jongdae’s sight line. 

A finger prods at Jongdae’s rim and he whimpers, “Fuck me, hyung! I need your fingers!”

It does feel different, it feels fucking amazing. Baekhyun’s finger reaches places inside Jongdae that his own never could. What Jongdae wasn’t expecting was for Baekhyun to attack Jongdae’s senses with his fingers  _ and _ his tongue. 

Jongdae tries to arch, muscles contorting harshly, but with the grip Baekhyun has on him, he can barely move. 

Another finger nudges against Jongdae’s entrance to add to the mix. Baekhyun’s tongue is drinking down all the slick that his fingers manage to fuck out of Jongdae. The heat over Jongdae’s body spikes, he feels himself barrelling closer to climax, it’s so fast but he can’t even pay that any mind. 

“You taste so good, Dae-ya. Do you like hyung’s tongue in your ass?” Baekhyun purrs, evilly. 

Jongdae whines, nodding frantically, ears twitching with the movement. 

Through the pleasure, Jongdae can tell that Baekhyun is searching for something. When he finds it, Jongdae’s body is assaulted with even more pleasure. His chest rumbles with desperate whimpers. 

“There? Is that your sweet spot, baby?” 

Jongdae breathlessly responds, “Yes!” 

He’s so close, oh so close. 

Then, Baekhyun’s fingers still. His tongue retracts and his full face comes back into view, grinning at Jongdae. 

Is this man the fucking devil? Jongdae wants to curse at him, demand Baekhyun’s knot right now. He’s in heat for god sake. 

Baekhyun’s fingers start rubbing small circles into Jongdae’s prostate and it’s enough to have him seeing stars. 

“Don’t pout like that,” Baekhyun teases, letting Jongdae’s lower half flop down onto the bed. “I promise I know what I’m doing.” 

Jongdae’s about to quip back at Baekhyun and say his Knot-Bot would have done a better job, but the words die on his tongue. 

Baekhyun latches onto one of Jongdae’s nipples, hot mouth sucking with a force that sends bolts of pleasure straight to Jongdae’s cock. 

One of Jongdae’s hands instantly flies to Baekhyun’s hair, barely avoiding his ears, fingers intertwining with the strands and tugging on instinct. 

Fuck.

“Oh my  _ god!”  _ Jongdae moans. “Hyung! So good! Ah!” 

Baekhyun bites down, cruelly. 

Jongdae’s prostate is being massaged so sweetly, a complete juxtaposition to the way Baekhyun is abusing Jongdae’s nipples. Pairing that with the soft fur of Baekhyun’s ears tickling at Jongdae’s neck, Jongdae can’t see straight anymore. 

He’s pretty sure Baekhyun grins against his chest as Jongdae attempts to writhe in pleasure but can’t. He’s trapped in Baekhyun’s hold with nowhere to go. 

There’s no pressure on Jongdae’s cock and he wishes he could beg Baekhyun to jerk him off too, but his mouth isn’t his own anymore. All that’s coming out is garbled moans, him chanting ‘hyung’ like a mantra. 

Baekhyun’s fangs dig into Jongdae’s nipple one last time before he wraps his free hand around Jongdae’s cock. 

It only takes a matter of seconds, then. Baekhyun’s fingers move faster, fucking against Jongdae’s prostate while his dick is jerked frantically. Baekhyun sucks on Jongdae’s nipple harder than before and it’s enough to push Jongdae over the edge. 

Jongdae’s cock and ass squirt simultaneously, slick gushing over Baekhyun’s hand while the cum splashes over Jongdae’s torso, some landing on Baekhyun’s face. 

It’s so much, too much. Jongdae’s never felt this euphoric in heat before. It’s usually a mix of pleasure and pain. This, this is all pleasure. 

His ass is pulsating, sending intense zings of pleasure up his spine, through his cock that is still pouring out cum. 

“H-hyung!” Jongdae pants, chest heaving as he tries to remember to breathe through his climax. 

Baekhyun gives one last lick to Jongdae’s abused nub before he moves, eyes looking up at Jongdae with a mixture of triumph and lust. 

“How was that?” Baekhyun asks, chest rumbling with a growl. It’s probably taking a lot for Baekhyun to hold himself back from devouring Jongdae head to toe. Still, he’s doing all he can to make sure Jongdae’s time is perfect.

It takes a few moments for Jongdae to reply, mind hazy and struggling to focus. He feels his heat simmer slightly, no longer painfully burning into his very being. 

Jongdae blushes, feeling more shy now under Baekhyun’s heady stare. “Good, so good. I've never felt like that on day one of my heat, ever.” 

Baekhyun’s fingers pull out of Jongdae’s sensitive ass and Jongdae whines at the loss. The orgasm has settled the immediate fire under Jongdae’s skin and he feels more clear headed as he breathes in Baekhyun’s scent. 

Baekhyun crawls up Jongdae’s body slightly, instantly going to kiss Jongdae even more breathless than he already is. Jongdae welcomes him, mouth opening greedily. 

It’s filthy, how Jongdae can taste his own slick, his own cum on Baekhyun’s lips, his face. He does taste good and he preens at the thought of Baekhyun enjoying how he tastes. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, is that okay?” Baekhyun whispers against Jongdae’s lips. The way Baekhyun says it, it’s full of desire, lust and something else. Jongdae can’t quite pinpoint what it is, but it feels warm, charged with deep emotion. 

Jongdae kisses Baekhyun again, head feeling a little clearer. He waits for Baekhyun to open his eyes, then says in the more alluring tone he has, “Yes. Fuck me, hyung.” 

Baekhyun’s soft face changes, switching to that evil look again, the one where it’s like he wants to tear Jongdae apart in the best ways. “Shouldn’t you use your manners, baby?” 

Out of nowhere, Jongdae’s body completely freezes. It takes a little while for his mind to catch up, to realise that Baekhyun’s jaw is locked over Jongdae’s shoulder, fangs pressing into his skin harshly and threatening to pierce through. Baekhyun is terrible, horrible for using Jongdae’s base instinct to submit against him. 

If Jongdae wasn’t getting needy again, he’d refuse to give in to Baekhyun. But, if he wants to be knotted, he better give his silly alpha what he wants. “Please, hyung.  _ Please, _ knot me. Please fuck me.” 

Baekhyun unhooks his jaw from Jongdae’s shoulder and his face pops up into Jongdae’s vision, beaming smugly. 

Jongdae laughs, loud and melodic. There’s a lot of ways he expected his first time to go, none of them were like this. 

This is better. 

Baekhyun dips down, kissing Jongdae sweetly. “Good boy. I’m glad you gave in because I don’t think I can hold myself back anymore. You smell so sweet, so amazing.” 

Jongdae manoeuvres with Baekhyun, accepting the tender kisses that are slowly growing more and more passionate. He cradles Baekhyun between his legs, moaning as Baekhyun pushes Jongdae’s knees up, resting his dick against Jongdae’s rim, barely breaching. 

They share a charged look, Jongdae’s breath hitching at the desire in Baekhyun’s eyes. His half hard cock stirs bucking back against the tantalizing feeling of a real cock at his hole.

“Please,” Jongdae begs, properly this time. He needs Baekhyun now, he’s ready. 

Baekhyun is bigger than Jongdae could have ever imagined. As he pushes in, in, he takes up more space inside of Jongdae than anything ever has. Jongdae’s used to being breached with his Knot-Bot, but a real cock is so different. It’s perfect, Baekhyun inside him. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Baekhyun pants, kissing Jongdae as his body shakes from keeping himself still. He’s not all the way in, Jongdae knows, and the thought makes him whimper. 

Jongdae’s tail has wrapped around Baekhyun’s thigh, needing that comfort even though Baekhyun is closer than anyone has ever been. “Good,” he whispers, voice hitching as his heat rears it’s head, needing him to be bred. “Please, fuck me. I need it, I need your knot!”

“Just a little more,” Baekhyun soothes, tongue lapping at Jongdae’s pheromone gland. 

Moaning in tandem, Baekhyun finally bottoms out. Baekhyun is struggling to hold himself still, Jongdae can tell. 

Baekhyun pets over Jongdae’s face, his hair, stroking over Jongdae’s ears. Jongdae can’t help but nuzzle into the touch, needing the comfort as his body adjusts to taking something so  _ big _ . This is without a knot, fuck.

But Jongdae’s not scared. Instead, he feels a deep thrill, chest tight with excitement and need. “Hyung, move.”

Baekhyun laughs, a half breathy thing that makes Jongdae tighten as his ears tingle at the caramel sound. “If I move, I’m going to cum. Fuck, Jongdae, you’re so tight. So wet.”

Jongdae’s face burns at the lewd comment but it really only makes him run hotter. “You promised you’d fuck me,” he whines, voice hitching as Baekhyun shuffles, cock rubbing against something perfect inside him. 

“If I go,” Baekhyun warns, ears perked and tail waggling furiously behind him, “I won’t be able to stop.”

“Then don’t,” Jongdae challenges. He pushes against Baekhyun’s arms holding his legs up, until he can wrap his legs around Baekhyun’s waist. “Fuck me like you’re going to breed me.”

Baekhyun’s hips jerk, fucking out and in so fast Jongdae’s breath is fucked out of him. The sweet burst of pleasure has Jongdae keening. 

Baekhyun must finally take that as his cue because he groans in pleasure, “Anything for you, pretty kitty.”

Jongdae’s unprepared for the way Baekhyun shifts him, moving with his cock still in him until he has a firm grip on Jongdae’s hips. The first drag of his cock out has Jongdae’s legs tightening in expectation. 

Baekhyun blows it out of the water. Jongdae’s legs drop within a minute, instinctively pulled back and wide to get Baekhyun in deeper, chasing after that sweet feeling of being fucked deep and hard. He thrashes his head, crying, “Hyung!” on every moan. 

Their pace is frantic, Jongdae’s cock hard and leaking in no time, only driving his feverish moans higher and higher. Baekhyun is nailing his sweet spot on each pass in, his growing knot knocking against Jongdae’s rim in the most tantalizing promise. 

“Give it to me,” Jongdae sobs, arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, claws raking down his back. “Knot me!”

Baekhyun growls and the next thrust has more force, finally pushing the knot into Jongdae. Jongdae’s back arches, a scream leaving his mouth as his fingers and toes curl in pure pleasure. 

“Cum for me,” Baekhyun demands, one hand fisting in Jongdae’s hair and using it to wrench his head to the side. 

Jongdae’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest at the thought Baekhyun might mark him. It’s that thought that sends him over the edge, cum shooting all over Baekhyun’s stomach and ass locked tight around Baekhyun’s knot as he squirts. 

The force of his orgasm nearly blindsides him. He can’t tell if he’s screaming or moaning, barely notices Baekhyun’s teeth piercing flesh. When he comes down from his high, Baekhyun is laid over him, protectively rumbling as he licks over the wound he made. 

The mark is on Jongdae’s bicep, not neck. It’s not a claiming mark, which some part of Jongdae is grateful for, but it right now he’s too satiated to care. It’s then that he feels it, tired haze broken as a hot rush of greedy arousal breaks over him. 

Baekhyun is cumming inside him. 

Jongdae moans weakly, ass pulsing instinctively around Baekhyun’s knot to milk it. He’s completely spent, but the warmth of accomplishment doesn’t fade.

“Is my cherry kitty satisfied?” Baekhyun asks, voice husky. He leans up on his forearms to kiss Jongdae, slow and sweet. “Now that you’re a cat that finally has the cream.”

It’s so ridiculous Jongdae bursts out laughing. “At least let me enjoy the afterglow, idiot!”

“Oh, what happened to ‘hyung’?” Baekhyun asks, ducking his head to kiss over Jongdae’s neck up to his ear. “You were screaming it a minute ago.”

Jongdae warningly pinches Baekhyun’s ear, enjoying the yelp. “You can have that title back when you take care of me again.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae bicker until Baekhyun’s knot goes down. Baekhyun cuddles Jongdae despite Jongdae whinging for a shower. They eventually clean up and settle on a freshly clean bed, Baekhyun practically on top of Jongdae. 

“This means you’re mine right?” Baekhyun whispers as Jongdae’s on the edge of sleep. Baekhyun’s tracing the bite mark on Jongdae’s bicep, placing kisses on Jongdae’s neck where the bite mark should have gone. 

“Yours,” Jongdae agrees, smiling sleepily. 

He drifts off in Baekhyun’s arms, a deep satisfaction thrumming through his veins. 


End file.
